Since the decoding of the human genome, the mechanism of diseases, such as cancer, and the mechanism of generation/differentiation of organs, such as the heart and cranial nerves, are being clarified at the molecular level. When observing a biological sample, such as cells, by using a microscope, it is required to observe the behavior of, for example, protein and DNA/RNA (deoxyribonucleic acid/ribonucleic acid) at the molecular level. Therefore, the importance of observation of super-resolution images that exceed optical resolution is increasing more and more.
In the related art, there are known sample observation apparatuses that function as super-resolution observation apparatuses that perform an image computational process on image data of a sample, serving as a raw image, so as to emphasize high-frequency components of the image data, thereby generating a super-resolution image in which super-resolution components are visualized (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).